


[Podfic] Make Believe

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Break Up, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Make Believe," by CAPSING.Tony deals with his problems by making them go away, as he sinks into the realities he creates using B.A.R.F.





	[Podfic] Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Make Believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112991) by [CAPSING](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAPSING/pseuds/CAPSING). 



[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5h6t3253gejr83c/MakeBelieve.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the Stony Discord.


End file.
